Little prankster
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Fred and George have to babysit Victoire. They never knew that she could be such a little monster. (Fred is alive!)


Insane: Location - Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

365: Action – Babysitting

Resolutions Challenge: Pick a character that dies and give them a happy ending instead

Word count: 1251

* * *

"Do we really have to?"

George complained and tried to get out of this situation.

"Yes, you have to. I wouldn't ask you if this was not important. And I trust you not to get her in danger!"

Bill shot both of his brothers a warning look before he gave Victoire to Fred who was just as amused as George. Both twins looked at each other before they gave in and nodded.

"But...what if she cries?"

"Or we have to change her diapers?!"

"Or she hates us?"

The father just smiled and ruffled through the hair of his brothers.

"Don't worry, you two will manage it. After all, I will be back in just two hours. And she sleeps most of the time anyway. Don't feed her any of your products, don't let her out of your sight and don't let her alone! Take care that she doesn't try to eat something on her own she must not eat! And don't forget, no use of magic! You could hurt her!"

Bill pressed a kiss on her cheek and ruffled through her blonde hair before he left. The twins just looked at each other before they turned their attention at Vicky again who looked around the room and smiled. They knew that there was something wrong with her! She was evil!

"So...er...Vicky. What...do you want to do? Play a game?"

"Eat something?"

"Sleep maybe? Yes? Sounds good, right?"

But she just continued to smile at them and giggled. Victoire pointed at something and they followed her finger. She pointed at a doll which sat at their highest shelf. Both were relived when she just wanted this stupid doll.

"Alright. You will wait here and we will get you the doll. Fred, get the latter. We can't use magic, we promised..."

Fred just sighed and put Vicky down before he left the room to get the latter. It took a while and he did not return. They heard a loud crashing noise and a shout followed.

"George! I need your help!"

He sighed and looked at his niece who just sat there as she was told, sucking her thumb. George was sure that he could leave her alone to help his twin.

"You'll wait here, don't move!"

She giggled again and he left the room. Which was a bad mistake because as soon as they got the latter and returned, Victoire was nowhere to be seen.

"Vicky...? Where are you? I told you not to move! Come on, show yourself!"

George was angry and scared at the same time. When something happened to her it was their fault and not only Bill and Fleur would kill him, no. She was Mollys first grandchild and she would torture them. After two minutes there was still no sign where she could have been. Both twins were now scared that she got hurt. She was cute somehow but they would never say it! They continued to look for her but she was gone.

"Bill is going to kill us for sure...! And mum and Fleur and her family...I told you it was not a good idea to babysit her! She's evil! She's-"

"Fred...stop. Turn around and...look up..."

Fred raised a brow but he turned around and flinched at what he saw. Victoire sat on the shelf and smirked. She _smirked._ Like a true evil child! The twins did not move, they could not. How did she got there? Vicky giggled again and before they could do anything she pushed a bucket filled with something sticky down the shelf. The sticky liquid covered George. Fred was smart enough to jump aside. He should have been angry but instead he just laughed. It was ridiculous that a three year old child was already so evil and smart enough to prank the twins!

"Ah! You little...evil child! Fred, get her! And then help me! I can't move! And stop laughing, this is not funny!"

Oh, it was funny but not for George. But he was right, he had to get her. When he wanted to get her, his niece did not sat there anymore. She could not be that far away and he knew their shop. Before he started to search he looked at the shelves. Fred looked everywhere but she was nowhere. And George was still angry. But he had to wait. It was more important to find her first. And his twin would not get hurt. After all, he could not move. It did not take too long to find her but he had to get her before she noticed that he saw her. He sneaked closer but halfway there his niece heard him and looked at him. Victoire smirked and began to run as fast as she could with her small legs before she disappeared behind a corner. She would not get far. Well, that was what he thought. As soon as he turned around the corner Fred was wrapped into tape. All he could see was his niece with a prank wand in her small hand. She sat there as if nothing happened. With this stupid and mean smirk! And his own prank wands!

"Oh, you'll get it back! Vicky, stop this! Come on...you had your fun! It was funny, ha ha..."

But she just shook her head and left him alone. A few minutes later he could hear the door bell. They were saved, it must have been one of their family or at least Lee! But it was worse.

"George?! Fred?! What did you do?! And where is Victoire?!"

Bill. He was back.

"W-we can explain this! It was her fault! She's a mean and evil brat! She's-"

"Stop right there! She's my daughter and she's only three years old! How should she has done this? You could not stop this pranks, not even for a few minutes!"

Bill was furious. He really trusted them but they were still as childish as always. Luckily the goblins did not need him so he was able to leave sooner. He took his wand and cleaned the mess. George was angry because this was not his fault. As soon as Fred was also free Bill spotted Vicky. She was curled up on a big fluffy pillow and asleep. He picked her up immediately and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. Vicky yawned and looked up, giggling when she saw that her dad was back again and hugged him. Both twins looked at her and tried not to shout at her. Bill would be even more angry and they knew that he was worse after Greybacks attack.

"Let's get back, Fleur made something to eat. You must be hungry..."

She nodded and looked at the twins, trying to grab them. He understood and sighed when he got closer.

"Come on, say goodbye..."

Bill was definitely not happy about the fact that she enjoyed their company after what happened. She hugged George at first, then Fred. She wore that creepy smirk the whole time but smiled when she faced her father again. As soon as both left the shop they sighed and wanted to move.

"Fred...?"

"George...?"

"...we can't move, right...?

"No...she cursed us – again. We'll never let her have a fake wand."

George shook his head but smirked a little.

"I'm sure that she could own the shop after we're dead...with us as ghosts roaming around and pranking her then..."

Fred got the same smirk and looked at his twin.

"What a nice idea..."


End file.
